Of CIT's and Delinquents
by Issamel
Summary: Courtney is a newbee to the Colorguard team in high school. Duncan is a seasoned football player. What happens when our favorite badboy can't help but fall for his princess? DxC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi there! I'm Issamel, this is my newest story to this site but before you all dive right in you need to know that this will not be updated regularly. I'm very busy in the real world and rarely have time to write. So I just so happen to be a huge Duncney fan! I don't care what you say about what happened in World Tour. In my mind they will always be together. Now a last note, this story focuses on Courtney being a Colorguard girl. If you don't understand some of the terms I'll define them for you. Now without any more delay I give you...**

* * *

Of C.I.T.'s and Delinquents

By Issamel

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."  
― Sarah Dessen_

Chapter 1

The stands are packed with the cheering students. Each moment they grow louder the more nervous Courtney becomes. It was going to be her first time performing her Colorguard show in front of her school. She gripped the pole of her flag so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She was so nervous that she didn't even know that the Colorguard captain was standing in front of her.

"Courtney, are you alright?" The blonde asked. Courtney blinked back into reality and looked around. Then she looked back at the captain.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. Why Bridgette?" She responded.

"You were completely out of it okay. I know that it's your first time doing a show but just do it like you practiced during band camp. Okay? Imagine that no one is up there except for the director." Bridgette reassured.

"Okay, okay. I just wish that we could have more rehearsal time before our first show." The brunette wined. The captain looked over her shoulder and saw that the band was already walking on the field.

"Come on, it's show time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the marching band and Colorguard were performing the football team was figuring out what their next plays would be and what formations they would have. Duncan would have been paying attention but he wasn't able to play due to being suspended from the game. He 'accidently' broke someone from the team's rib and now they were having 'difficulty breathing'.

Now he was just sitting on the track watching the halftime show. He didn't care much for the marching band and Colorguard, but there was one girl who caught his eye. Her brunette hair went a little past her shoulders. As she spun around for part of the routine her hair whipped across her face. Her highlights shone in the stadium light. Her dress shined in the stadium light as well. It was a one strap top that had gold sequins. Golden roses were all over the bottom part of the dress that went down to her ankles. Her smile, that every other Colorguard member wore, actually looked genuine. He was mesmerized. Until the routine was over his eyes never left this beyond beautiful girl. _In that dress, she looks like a... princess._ Duncan thought. He knew that he had to see her again. He knew that she was unlike the other girls that he had hung out with or dated. She seemed different, and Duncan liked different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the halftime show Courtney couldn't stop smiling. It had gone so well and she didn't drop a single toss. That was almost a miracle considering that the wind was blowing fairly hard. After halftime you could leave if you wanted to and Courtney planned to do just that. Besides their football team had never won a single game, ever. Most likely history would repeat itself so she didn't want to waste her time. She grabbed her equipment and started her long walk to the Junior parking lot.

Courtney's dress was a little too long for her and she had to roll some of it into her hand. _They couldn't just make these dresses shorter could they?_ She thought with annoyance. She had made it to the Senior lot but to get to the Junior lot you had to walk down the world's steepest steps and then a winding hill. At the bottom was the very poorly lit lot. At night it was not safe to be down there alone. Courtney knew that but she was so exhausted that she didn't care. As she began her trek she heard some rustling in the bushes next to her.

"Hello?" the girl called out in fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Colorguard and marching band left the field Duncan knew that he had to go catch up. He looked around and noticed that no one was watching him so he quickly ran out of the stadium and towards the Senior lot. Being in football had taught him to sprint long distances, well that and running from cops. As he approached the lot he saw his Colorguard princess trying to go down the stairs. He saw the ramp for the cars to go down to her right and ran down it. Then he hopped into a bush but the girl had heard him. _Damn it._

"Hello?" she called out. Duncan could sense fear in her voice. But if he was her he would be scared too. Thankfully she just kept walking and half tripping. Then she fell and hard. She tripped on part of her dress and rolled ten steps down. Duncan flinched every time he heard her hit another step. He jumped out of the bush he was in and ran down.

Courtney was holding her head while trying to stand up. She heard someone coming and she tried to get up as quick as she could but it was too late. A guy in a black and gold football jersey came into her view. He had several facial piercings and a green Mohawk.

"Hey there princess. Do you need some help up?" Duncan asked.

"Don't call me princess," Courtney said while fixing the bottom half of her dress, "And no I don't need help." Courtney struggled with one hand to get up but she failed.

"You sure princess?" Duncan said with a smirk.

"Ugh, stop calling me princess. I actually have a name. Courtney Fontaine, to be exact." She stated with annoyance.

"Well Courtney, looks to me like you need some help. Sooo..." Duncan picked up the girl and carried her in his arms.

"NO! You put me down right now...you...you...ogre!" Courtney screamed as Duncan carried her down towards the lot.

"Hey, this 'ogre' has a name. Duncan Miller, at your service."

"Fine, Duncan, would you please put me down, now!" The 'guard' girl demanded. Duncan rolled his eyes and put her down. "Thank you. Now please leave me alone." Courtney walked away but Duncan still followed her.

"It would be crazy for me to leave someone as hot as you down here alone. You know it's dangerous down here at night."

"I think I'll be fine."

"Well I'm not taking any chances so unless you can out run me in that dress you're stuck with me until we get to your car." Duncan finished.

Courtney sighed. "Then I guess I'm stuck with you. Well at least until we get to the lot."

"So let's get to know each other a little." Duncan pestered. "We don't want it to be an awkward long walk now, do we?" Courtney turned her head away from him. "Well I guess I'll go first. My name's Duncan. I'm a Junior this year. I'm on the varsity football team and I'm single." He said with a raised eyebrow. Courtney just rolled her eyes. "Alright, it's your turn princess."

"Fine. You know my name already. This is my first official year on the Colorguard team. Last year I joined the C.I.T. team, or Colorguard in training. I'm a Junior as well. Now shouldn't you go hang out with some cheerleaders or something." Courtney said, desperately trying to rid herself of this ogre.

"I would but then I saw you and honestly, you're hotter than all of the cheerleaders combined," Duncan finished. Courtney ignored his comment even though it made her blush. She walked over to a silver Mercedes SLX and unlocked her door only. Duncan tried to open the passenger side door but stopped when he realized it was locked. Courtney started the car and backed up.

Courtney waved to Duncan as she drove up the hill and out of sight. Duncan looked around the dimly lit lot and made his way up the never ending hill. _I so want her._

* * *

_**Author's note: So, like it, hate it, should I continue? Let me know in one of those wonderful things called reviews. Thanks! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is like the one story I absolutely needed to update today... why? Because its Valentines Day! Okay so thank you to all the new followers of this story, it tells me that you are interested in it and that makes me happy. Some Colorguard terms are used in this chapter so I will define them at the end. Also, if you are reading this, I have a poll on my profile and it would mean a lot to me if you could vote on it. Thanks!**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
― Lao Tzu_

Chapter 2

The next day was a Saturday but Courtney had Colorguard practice from 9am to 6pm. What fun that would be. After running a mile they would go over their positions, or drill, on the field. At 1pm they would get a lunch break until 2pm. They would finish reviewing drill and then go home at 6pm. It was only 12:30 when Courtney realized that the football players were sharing the stadium with them. And with football came the last person Courtney wanted to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan came out of the locker room with his buddy Geoff. They then trekked to the stadium in all of their equipment they were wearing.

"So dude where did you go last night?" Geoff said.

Duncan tried to act clueless. "I don't know what you mean? I was here, watching the game from the sideline."

"Dude, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. After halftime you disappeared. Everyone was looking for you when they weren't on the field…" Geoff was cut off.

"Why were they looking for me anyway, it's not like I could play that night after breaking that guys rib!"

"Ah ha! So you do admit that you left."

Duncan sighed in defeat. Geoff wasn't the smartest guy around but neither was Duncan, except if it was a crime, and for Duncan to be outsmarted by Geoff is a little embarrassing.

"Fine I left, alright. There was this girl and-" Duncan looked over to his friend and saw that he had a raised eyebrow. Duncan punched him in the arm. "Not like that man! She was in the Colorguard thing during halftime. After the show I followed her to her car and it ended up with me talking to her then getting kicked out of her car," Duncan finished.

"Wait a second! Did you say that she's in Colorguard?" Geoff asked and Duncan nodded. "Dude, Bridgette is the captain and she told me that we're sharing the stadium today."

"I don't get what the big deal is?" Duncan said. But he already knew where Geoff was going with this.

"Dude! You could see that girl again and point her out to me," Geoff finished. Duncan shrugged.

"Maybe," Duncan said aside.

They were getting close to the stadium and they could hear the wood block the marching band used to keep time while they ran a mile. Duncan always thought that it would suck to run a mile like that. He would much rather run it by himself. Soon enough, Duncan and Geoff arrived at the stadium and went onto the field for suicides both ways. At 11:00 the marching band had the field and football had the track. They transitioned but Duncan could not find his Colorguard girl.

While on the track they were doing relays and running exercises. But whenever Duncan had a moment to himself he would use it to look for Courtney. It was 12:30 and the football players got the half-hour before lunch to work on whatever they wanted. Duncan had decided to just pass a football with Geoff.

"So Duncan, have you seen her yet?"

"No, it's like she's hiding from me."

Geoff laughed. "Wouldn't that be ironic if she was actually looking for you?"

Duncan threw the football a little harder. "Don't say that man. She probably didn't even come today because she found out that we were sharing the stadium." Duncan was waiting for Geoff to throw the football back but for some reason he had spaced out. "Earth to Geoff, are you there?"

Geoff's focus didn't move an inch but he finally replied. "Dude, what did you say she looked like again?"

"What?" Duncan asked. He couldn't hear with all the instruments, clapping and shouting. Geoff finally moved and walked over to Duncan. He grabbed his friend's head and turned it to the direction of all the 'guard' girls. Duncan had to put a hand up to block the sun and that's when he saw her.

Courtney and Bridgette were walking back from the restroom, which was right next to the stadium, and the brunette was talking madly. Then she stopped and glanced up. It was only a moment but Duncan knew that she was looking at him. She looked up again as she got closer to the field but this time their eyes were locked for many moments. Courtney looked away and said something to Bridgette. She grabbed all of her belongings and left. Duncan looked at this giant clock his coach had. It was one, lunchtime, but Duncan wasn't going to be staying after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney saw that ogre and decided to tell Bridgette that she wasn't feeling well because of the heat. It was a lie but her friend believed it and that was all that mattered to Courtney at that moment. She didn't want to be anywhere near that football player. She grabbed all of the equipment and other things she had brought with her. She was struggling though and a certain bad boy noticed. Duncan ran over to Courtney and prepared himself to help.

"Hey princess, you need some help, again?" Duncan smiled faintly. Courtney was just too exhausted to reply. She moved her head away from the football player and tried to reposition her arms to hold all of her stuff, but it didn't work out as well as she had wanted it to, and everything fell.

"Come on Courtney, are we really gonna go through this again?" Duncan asked. Courtney sighed.

"Well don't just stand there, help me!" Courtney snapped. Any other person would have gotten upset with Courtney about the way she had snapped at them, but Duncan kinda liked it.

He grabbed her stuff and took it to the small lot next to the football field and dropped in next to her Mercedes. Courtney unlocked her car and Duncan helped her put her belongings in the car. After Courtney put the last thing in she noticed that Duncan had disappeared. She didn't think any more of it, got into her car and headed for home.

After a 15 minute drive Courtney was home in her gated community, but her parents still were not. They hardly ever were because they were too involved in their occupations. It had become a normal thing for Courtney. She decided to park her car in the street so she could go over the work she had learned before she left. Courtney went to the trunk and opened it up. As she opened it she let out a scream. A hand quickly shot up and covered her mouth.

"Courtney calm dow- Ow!" the delinquent said out loud. "Damn it Court, you bit my hand!"

"Duncan, get in the house now. If I'm going to yell at you I want to let it all out without people thinking I'm killing you. Now get in the garage!" Courtney fumed.

Duncan quickly got out of the trunk of the car half willingly and Courtney threw him into the bare garage and closed the garage door. Duncan just stood where he ended up while Courtney paced back and forth. She stopped, breathed in and out before turning to the delinquent.

"Okay, I'll let you give me an explanation and then I'll call the cops."

Duncan smirked. "Alright, alright. So I just took an opportunity when you weren't looking. You're just so hot and strong willed. It turns me on babe!" Duncan finished with a wink. Courtney just sighed and opened the garage back up.

"If you ever do anything that stupid and crazy again I will call the cops and they will take you to jail. You understand Duncan?"

Duncan took a step towards Courtney, "Yeah, I get it princess, but that won't happen until after today right?"

"Wha-" Courtney was cut off by Duncan. He moved quickly to her and planted a passionate kiss on her gentle lips. He eventually pulled away and fled. Courtney stood in her empty garage. It was almost 2pm now and a million thoughts were flowing through her mind. _What just happened? Is he really that crazy? Does he actually like me for me? … Do I like him?_

* * *

**Drill: Positions given to each individual member of where they need to go and when.**

**Woodblock: Very annoying piece of equipment used to keep time by hitting it with a drumstick.**

**Work: Moves of a routine given to Colorguard people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I certainly haven't updated anything is a while now have I? You all should feel lucky that I chose to update this first if anyone reading this also follows and reads Total Drama: Beyond that is going to be the next updated story. Anyway I have added quotes to the beginning of every chapter because they are cute and work well. I really like the ending to this for some reason so I hope you do as well! Now enjoy a much deserved chapter!**

* * *

"_If you judge people, you have no time to love them."  
~Mother Teresa_

Chapter 3:

Duncan ran down the street but didn't leave Courtney's gated community yet. He sat on a curb close to Courtney's street and took out his cellphone. He was going to call Geoff but then he remembered that it was only 2pm. Practice was still going on. So Duncan scrolled through his phone contacts to see if he could talk to anyone but didn't really feel like it. He sent Geoff a text but before he finished typing it Geoff called him.

"Hey, Geoff. What's going on?" He answered.

"You didn't come back to practice. That's what's going on. Where are you dude? The coaches sent me to take you back."

"I can't go back today. I-I have a…migraine." Duncan lied smoothly.

"Alright, so what's going on now?" Geoff asked. Duncan didn't really know how to answer this question.

* * *

"He did what to you?" Bridgette yelled over the phone.

"Duncan kissed me in my garage. He hid in my car, I told him to get in the garage so I could give him a piece of my mind, and he kissed me!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Do you want me to come over or something? We aren't really doing anything, so I can leave if you want?" the captain offered.

"You can if you want, my parents won't be home until eleven anyway."

"Okay, I'll be right over. Do you want me to pick up some Panda Express? I know you like to eat their food when you're stressed."

"Thanks, I'm so glad you're my best friend. I owe you one!" the brunette chimed.

"Ha, you owe me like five. See ya soon!" Bridgette joked before hanging up. It would be good for Courtney to spend some time with her best friend. She really needed to take her mind off the kiss…

* * *

"And Duncan strikes again!" Geoff exclaimed over the phone.

"Yeah I guess, but she's different. This just wasn't a regular way of me smooching some chick. I felt something…" the delinquent trailed off.

"Uh…Duncan, you okay. You've never been this sappy about a girl before."

Duncan quickly snapped back to life, "I'm not a sap! Now where are you? I thought you were supposed to be here like ten minutes ago?" Duncan stood up and started looking around impatiently

"Sorry dude, Bridgette asked me to take her to Panda Express for a friend or something. She's finishing up now so we'll be there soon. Bye dude!" the party boy said as he hung up.

Duncan began wondering what he should do about this situation. He got himself into a pickle this time. But there was something different that he liked about Courtney. She was strong willed, stubborn, a bitch, and absolutely despised Duncan and yet he was attracted to her. The delinquent looked down at his phone's lock screen and just thought for a moment. Then he decided to go back. Duncan stood up and took in a deep breath of air. His eyes glanced over his left shoulder, towards Courtney's house. He started to walk but that's when he heard a car horn honk.

"Duncan! Dude, get in!" Geoff's voice said. Duncan released the air he had breathed in and got in. Bridgette was in the back seat with a Panda Express bag.  
They all said their hello's before Bridgette had Geoff stop the car.

"This is it Geoff, will you come back at seven to pick me up?"

watched her go in before leaving the gated community. Duncan was trying to find a decent song on the radio but ended up just turning it off.

The air in the car turned awkward quickly. "Does Bridgette know about everything that happened today?" Duncan asked, hoping the answer would be no. However, Geoff just shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly dude, I don't know. They're pretty close, Courtney and Bridge, but I don't know." Geoff slowed his car down to a complete stop in front of Duncan's empty looking house. "Well here you are dude. And don't worry about Courtney. I'm sure she'll be out of your head by Monday. See ya later!" Geoff sped away and Duncan turned to his house and sighed. He walked in and trudged up to his room. His clothes were strewn across the hardwood floor. One wall was a toxic green color and the rest were charcoal black. There were posters of alternative rock bands on every black wall. His black sheeted bed was against the green wall underneath a two dimensional carving of a skull he had done many years ago. He had a window on the black wall to the left of his bed. Its black curtains were drawn together and blanketed in dust. He had put them up but never really pulled them apart.

Duncan entered his cave of a room and plopped himself on his unmade bed. He put one hand across his chest and balled it into a fist. His other hand went behind his head as he let out a deep sigh. The night's darkness was becoming more apparent in his room. Similar to how his curtains had never been drawn apart, his light switch was never flipped to "on". He closed his eyes but all he could see was his Colorguard girl. His princess. His Courtney. Duncan's eyes flickered open. _Why am I so drawn to her? Why do I feel this way about her? What is she doing to me?_

* * *

**Now I know why I love that ending, it's just so cute in a Duncan way! I hope to have a few more chapters out after I update TDB. Don't forget to leave a wonderful review because those tell me if you all actually enjoy reading this!**

**Issamel OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I felt like writing this cuz I don't feel guilty about not updating because I finally updated Total Drama: Beyond! Yay for being guilt free. This chapter focuses more on Duncan but still on Courtney too. I'm going to apoligize in advance if I make anyone cry!**

* * *

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
― Dr. Seuss_

Chapter 4:

_Duncan was walking down a long dark hallway. It was painted black and there were doors three feet apart from each other on each side. His chest was heaving as he tried to take in more air. His heart was beyond pounding. He felt like he was going to explode. His feet were becoming blurs. _

_ "Courtney!" He yelled in despair. "Courtney! Princess, where are you?!" _

_ "Duncan…" a faint voice called back. "…over here…"_

_ His feet sped to the door he heard the voice come from. He listened for any other sounds from behind the door. There were throaty coughs that were coming rapidly. The beeps from a heart monitor were speeding up rapidly. The delinquent grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it but it was locked. The more he tried to open the door and break it down, the faster the heart monitor went. Finally Duncan landed a powerful kick and the door flew to the floor. There was a bright white light, blinding Duncan. He could hear that faint voice again._

_ "Duncan…why?" Then there was the loud beep of a flat line. Duncan fell to his knees and yelled._

_ "NOOO!"_

"NOOOO!"

Duncan was shaken awake.

"Duncan, wake up. It was just a dream!" Someone yelled at him. Duncan's heart was still pounding but his breathing was returning to normal. He brought a hand to his head and sat up on the left side of his bed. "Duncan, are you okay?"

The delinquent's eyes met those of his little brother, Blake. Blake was 13 years old. He had short, almost, buzzed hair. His eyes were blue like Duncan's. He was wearing his signature attire that consisted of a gray, white, and black striped tank-top and black cargo shorts with black converse.

"Yeah," Duncan sighed, "I just had a nightmare, that's all." Blake didn't seem convinced but went along with it.

"Okay, sure. Well, Dad already left he just told me to wake you up before one. I'm going to the skate park with my friends soon so I won't be here much longer." Blake said as he made his way out of Duncan's cluttered and dark room.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"12:30."

"And what time are you gonna be home?"

"Probably before ten."

"Alright then. See ya later."

"Bye D."

Duncan decided to just wear his clothes that he had fallen asleep in. He made his way down to the kitchen and found some pancake mix. He took it out but then decided to just call for some pizza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney was woken abruptly by an argument her parents were having. Their yelling shook the house like a small earthquake would. Courtney very calmly got out of bed and slammed her door shut. Although the door filtered out some of the yelling, it was still too loud for her to try falling asleep again. With a sigh Courtney reached for her phone.

"Really, they had to fight this early in the morning. I mean come on! It's only 3:15. The freaking sun isn't even up yet!" Courtney yelled to herself as she flung her head back down to her pillow. Lucky for her family they had their walls soundproofed years ago to keep others from listening in on their preparation for their cases, as they were both lawyers. So in other words, no one except for poor Courtney could hear this argument. Her parents would be leaving soon to go to work but anyone could tell it was going to be a rough day.

Sooner than she expected the yelling stopped and she could hear the two cars being pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Courtney curled up underneath her covers and was eventually lulled into a dream.

_Courtney was up in a tall tower of a castle. She was wearing a purple ball gown with a silver tiara. She stood in front of a standing oval shaped mirror and was brushing her hair. She heard a noise come from outside. She quickly went to her balcony but she didn't see anyone. She heard it again except this time she could hear it say "Courtney…Princess, please help me up." Courtney looked around and found some rope. She tied one end to her balcony and threw the rest down to the unknown man. She could see the rope tighten as the man started climbing up. He finally reached the top and hopped over the side of the balcony. It was Duncan. "Hey there princess."_

Courtney jolted awake again, her breathing heavy and her face blushed. She ran down the hall to her bathroom and turned on the cold water. She cupped her hands to catch the water and threw it in her face.

"You don't like Duncan. You hate him. He is a Neanderthal, a pig, and an ogre. You don't like him!" She yelled at herself as she splashed water onto her face. She made her way back to her room and checked her bedside clock. It was about 1:30pm. She decided to get dressed and eat lunch. By the time she had finished eating and got dressed it was an hour later. She went outside and decided to go over the entire Colorguard routine to get her mind off of Duncan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan sat on his bed the whole day eating the extra-large pepperoni pizza he had bought that morning, while listening to a collaboration of alternative music he had. But then a slower song began playing. It brought a tear to Duncan's eye. He never could remember the name of the song because his mom had accidently downloaded it to his phone. It was her favorite song and Duncan never had the heart to delete it because…

His mother had died only a few months before he started his freshman year of high school. She was in Los Angles, California for business and got lost on the way from her hotel to the airport. She had stopped at a gas station to ask someone for directions. She then set back out for the airport but she was stuck in traffic. There was a gang shoot out going on in a nearby neighborhood and it was moving towards her rapidly.

The rental car was found with bullet holes on every part of the car. The windows were shattered completely and his mother had a total of 11 bullet wounds. She was killed by a shot to her head. After her funeral Duncan spiraled out of control. He was doing very illegal things and was admitted to juvy. His dad is the chief of police and bailed him out. Duncan tried to change for the better after he noticed his little brother was starting to copy him.

Above all though, the song reminded Duncan of something that his mom always told him. _I know things seem hard but one day you'll get through it. Then it can only get better from there. _After the song ended he shut his music off. It was only 8pm and Duncan was nowhere near exhausted so he started thinking about the last song he had listened to, again. Then he sent Geoff a text.

_Dude, can you get Courtney's number for me?_ Within a minute came the reply.

_Here ya go dude!..._ Duncan saved the number and just stared at it for a while. Then he began to think.

_I know things are hard for me now. I wonder if Courtney will be the one to get me through it? I hope so… She's the only one I want to help me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtney returned inside after it was too dark to be outside. She went into her kitchen after locking up her house and drank some water. She went up to her room and shut the door. The guard girl plopped herself onto her bed and checked her phone. She had a text message from some random number. She opened it up and a pissed expression grew on her face. Courtney saved the number though and didn't reply. She turned off her lights and tried to fall asleep but the noise of endless text messages kept going off.

_He's got to get tired eventually right. Uh…right? Oh no…_

* * *

**I hope that you all smiled and maybe almost teared up. Either way you read it and now you need to tell me how it was in a wonderful review! Thanks and until I feel like updating again...**

**ISSAMEL Out!**


End file.
